


The Blitz Of My Heart

by TeamPeetaMaddEmilyRK



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Abuse, Bakery, F/M, Love, Music, TSG, everlark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamPeetaMaddEmilyRK/pseuds/TeamPeetaMaddEmilyRK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen and her boyfriend Peeta Mellark, have been dating for a year, also their bestfriends Annie Cresta and her boyfriend Finnick Odair are about to celebrate their third year, when Katniss' cousin Gale comes to town, he falls in love with the new girl Madge, but what happens when their rivals who call themselves the 'Careers' which include Clove Sharp, Cato Sword, Glimmer Spark and Marvel Spear try to split them up, also what happens when Peeta's sister Delly Cartwright comes to town, will she join Peeta's group or will she persuaded to go into the Careers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blitz Of My Heart

''Alright, Katniss, if we don't start our way to class, Ms. Banks will give us the week detention and I can't have a detention this week. It's first week of summer plus my anniversary with Finnick.'' She says,

''Remember what he did last year?'' I ask and she laughs, what Finnick done was he preteneded to forget about the date, he then took her out for a meal, then at 11:59 he whispered to her ''I never forgot today, I kept it all day.'' and by what Annie told me, they finished their meal and went home and had ''the best sex''. Peeta and I haven't had sex yet, Annie told me not to rush it. She says Peeta's feelings for me are special, what does she mean special?

''Alright,'' I say as I put my mascara into my bag, making sure it looks perfect, just as I zip my bag up, ready to go onto my back. I don't know why backpacks have become fashionable, 

''Well well, if it isn't the biggest slut also the stupid virgin.'' A voice says and we turn around and see the evil eyes of Clove and her best friend Glimmer,

''At least Finnick wants to touch me, didn't Cato have to get checked out because you gave him AIDS when you first fucked him?'' Annie snaps, flinging her backpack straps over her shoulders,

''What? Who told you that?'' Clove snaps,

''Cato told one of my brother's friends,'' Annie says and laughs, I pull the straps of my back up my shoulder,

''Well, it's bullshit.'' She scoffs,

''Sure about that?'' I scoff,

''At least I've been fucked,'' Glimmer smirks,

''And how do you know I haven't?'' I snarl, I like to tease these girls,

''Annie, did I tell you what Peeta did the other night?'' I ask and she smirks, knowing my plan,

''What?'' She asks,

''Well, we were so fucking horny that we didn't even make it to my bed, he bent me over my dresser and fucked me, then on top of the dresser, god. I think we even chipped the back from the thumps.'' I tell her and she laughs,

''Was it you or Charlotte that their boyfriend fucked them on the stairs?'' Annie asks

''I think it was Charlotte first, then we copied.'' I say and shove past Glimmer and Clove, making sure they hit a wall or something and Annie follow,

''Damn, your such a good liar,'' She whispers and I laugh,

''No, I'm not. Its just my fantasies,'' I giggle and she laughs as we enter homeroom and find Stacey Gartland, she is the biggest slut, she fucks every popular guy. She has tried with Finnick and Peeta, they reject her, I stop Annie as she flirts with Peeta, he smirks,

''Oh, Peeta,'' She laughs,

''Hey, Stace,'' His voice is flirtious, ''do me a favour,'' He says and I almost slap him.

''Sure, baby.'' She whisper,

''Get away from me and stay away, thanks, bye.'' He says and I get what he was doing. Leading her on and rejecting her

''One day you will realise you want some nice not virgin pussy.'' She laughs,

''I would rather die,'' Peeta says and she stomps off, Annie and I clap as we walk towards the boys, we sit infront of them on the four table, I lean forward and pull Peeta's t-shirt towards mine and press my lips to his, when the bell rings signalling the begining of homeroom, I pull apart from him and he has the dazed looks in his eyes,

''That was...'' Peeta starts but can't finish, I smirk,

''Katniss, can I sit there?'' Finnick asks, referring to next to Annie, I get up and nod

''Don't eye fuck each other,'' I say as I sit down next to Peeta and he smiles at me,

''Hello, beautiful, where did you come from?'' He asks,

''My mom,'' I joke and he smirks,

''You're beautiful, baby, do you mind if I kiss you?'' He asks and I smirk,

''Kiss me then,'' I tell him and his lips collide with mine, we kiss, hard and passionately until Annie coughs,

''Looks like you were about to take your clothes off. Don't lose it here,'' Annie smirks, then Peeta's phone from the table lights up and I look at the text

We still meeting up tomorrow? ~ Chantelle C.

"Who's Chantelle?'' I snap at Peeta,

''My brother Rye's girlfriend, its his 21st on Saturday and she wants me to help her plan his birthday, if you don't believe me then ring her yourself.'' He tells me,

''Chantelle? Eww! He's still with her?'' Finnick says and Peeta turns to him,

''They got a puuppwyy.'' Peeta says, pulling a pout. Finnick laughs,

''Crazy couple,'' He smirks and I smile at Peeta. I trust him, I also have met Chantelle, she isn't the smartest pea in the pod.

''Alright, class! I know these are rare but its Monday! That means your notice day!'' She exclaims, In our school we have been set into 'forms' with different colours, in the school their should be 5 years, with a head of year, but instead we have different house groups, ours is yellow which stands for 'bright and brave'. Clove and Glimmer are in red meaning 'shed the blood', blue means 'ocean of dreams' purple means 'believe' and green means 'forgiveness' they are all things we need. But, they randomly put you into house colours, for sports day when we compete. We have won for the past three years. I hope we win again. I love it on sports day, Peeta comes to mine after and we always have the pool out and Peeta goes in with his shorts on, allowing me to stare at his six pact. Sports Day is always the hottest day of the year.

''Okay, our assembly,'' during assembly we gather into our the hall, sometimes the dining hall or the normal hall, we always learn something about God. I don't know who he is. Different forms have to do presentations over the year, our form is 10Y1. Also, the school is split into to 'X' band and 'U' band, we are in 'U' band and so is Glimmer and Clove, luckily Cato and Marvel aren't, they are in 'X' ''we are going to do about summer, how to stay safe,'' She says and we groan, ''please put your hands up to speak,'' Ms. Banks asks, Annie always raises her hand along with a few geeks, 

''Okay, the speaking are,'' Ms. Banks writes them down as she says them ''Annie Cresta, Pat Dunn, Emily Cale, John Cale,'' John is Annie ex boyfriend but Finnick doesn't know. ''And we need one more,'' She says and sighs, 

''I am just going to pick so Finnick Odair, you are speaking,'' She says and Peeta and I laugh as Finnick as we join our hands,

''Unlucky sucker.'' I laugh at Finnick and he frowns as he puts his head onto the table

\--

 

QOTD (quote of the day)

''“I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge. That myth is more potent than history. That dreams are more powerful than facts. That hope always triumphs over experience. That laughter is the only cure for grief. And I believe that love is stronger than death.” 

― Robert Fulghum, All I Really Need to Know I Learned in Kindergarten"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story from Wattpad to here! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
